BF007
The Basic Gym Battle! is the 7th chapter of the series. Plot Last time, Nate was preparing for his first Gym battle against Cheren, the leader of Aspertia City Gym. The Gym Leader suggests that Nate can use three Pokemon while he uses two, which Nate agrees. After the referee explained the rules, Cheren shows him the city's Gym badge, the Basic badge, and claims that he will remain victorious. But Nate claims that it is he who will win this battle. Cheren starts off with his Patrat, who is readying for battle. Nate then sends out his Mareep, eagered for battle while discharging small electricity. Cheren tells his Patrat to use Bite, and the Scout Pokemon's fangs glow white while charging at Mareep. But the Wool Pokemon dodges and then uses Thunderbolt, a lightning strike damages Patrat who is easily resisting the attack. Cheren orders a Tackle, which hits Mareep squarely on its body. But Mareep takes the hit, shaking off its electricity. Mareep then uses Tackle and rams into Patrat who hits with Bite. Suddenly, the Scout Pokemon is paralyzed. Cheren admits that Mareep is strong despite no training effort, but tells him that he used detect to take the damage from Thundebolt. But Nate says that he is going to win easily and orders another Thunderbolt, which Patrat is unable to resist the damage due to being affected by the Wool Pokemon's Static ability. After that, Mareep then charges with Tackle, throwing Patrat onto the wall on the other side, defeating it. Since he lost the first round, Cheren returns Patrat and says that Mareep has extreme power and its physical status is up to date. But Nate then says that the battle is just getting started and Cheren says that its music to his ears. He then sends out his Herdier, who stomps on the ground with every shake. Mareep used Thunderbolt, but Herdier's glare makes it freeze in its spot. Nate is worried as Cheren orders a Take Down, Herdier is cloaked in a white light that charges and strikes at Mareep, hurling it onto the wall behind Nate and defeating it. Nate tells Mareep it did a good job and returns it to its Pokeball, sending out his Pidove in its place. Pidove then used Gust, a powerful gust of wind strikes Herdier, but the Loyal Dog is barely falling down as it stands guard. Cheren then explains that his Herdier is the strongest due to strong and powerful training with it since he had lost against his former rival who had dissapeared two years ago, and vows to make it stronger than other Normal-types, making it the strongest Pokemon. Cheren orders Take Down, but Pidove dodges it quickly and uses Quick Attack from behind it. Herdier used Protect and the Tiny Pidgeon crashed on it and bounced back. Herdier then uses Shadow Ball, a glob of purple shadows appear out of his mouth and is hurled at Pidove. But the Tiny Pidgeon dodges and hits the Loyal Dog with Air Cutter, as Herdier takes damage. Then, Cheren calls out another attack, Thunder Fang, which makes its fangs charge with lightning as it charges toward Pidove. The Tiny Pidgeon used Air Cutter, but the wind slices were destroyed as Thunder Fang damages Pidove, knocking it out as it is thrown at the wall. Nate thnaks Pidove and recalls him for his final Pokemon, Tepig. He tells the Fire Pig that they need to win with Fire-type attacks and his companion agrees, readying for an attack. Tepig first used Tackle, but Herdier dodges and used Shadow Ball which hits Tepig hard. Then, the Fire Pig used Ember while it is destroyed by another Shadow Ball. But Tepig dodged it and hits Herdier with Tackle, injuring it a little. Tepig and Herdier's attacks colided with every Take Down and Ember or the Loyal Dog protected itself from Tepig Tackle attacks until it is damaged by Flame Charge. Cheren tells him it is useless as Thunder Fang hurts Tepig, and the Fire Pig falls lat on the ground. Nate tells Tepig not to fall because of a stronger opponent, but to stand strong against any enemy that it faces. Tepig thn roars loudly and begins to glow a red aura around it and blasts a powerful Ember, a large cloud of fire flows at Herdier. The Loyal Dog used Protect, but is hurled back by force, getting burned as well. Cheren grins happily as he orders Herdier to use Take Down, and Tepig used Flame Charge which colides their attacks, creating an explosive cloud of smoke. The two Pokemon are thrown back and ready to do a final attack, but Tepig jumps and strikes down at Herdier with Rock Smash on its head, hurling it on the ground near Cheren. When the smoke disappeared, it was revealed that the Loyal Dog had fainted after getting hit from Rock Smash's blow. Nate had won the battle. Cheren is surprised to have been defeated by two famous trainers in Aspertia City, and thanks Nate or the battle, who smiles while saying that he had help from his three Pokemon. Cheren then presents him the Basic Badge while telling him to keep sharpening his battle skills, which Nate is happy to accept. Outside of the Gym, Nate, Rosa, and Benga were about to leave when Cheren runs out to meet them. He tells them that the next Gym farthest and closest to Flocessy Town is in Virbank City, which Nate agrees to take for his second Gym badge. Major Events *Nate defeats Cheren and earns the Basic Badge. *Nate's Mareep is revealed to have the ability Static. *Nate's Tepig is revealed to know Rock Smash and has the ability Blaze. *Cheren reveales the next Gym is in Virbank City. Debuts Characters Pokemon *Herdier (Cheren's) Charaters Humans *Nate *Rosa *Benga *Cheren Pokemon *Tepig (Nate's) *Snivy (Rosa's) *Mareep *Pidove (Nate's) *Patrat (Cheren's) *Herdier (Cheren's)